Snow Fight
by Female Shinigami
Summary: It's winter. The Gboys have a few snow fights. Poor, pissed off Wufei. Poor, betaryed Trowa. Quatre with a polaroid. Sulking Duo. OOC Heero who's trying to 'Duuuooo...' his lover. OMG! WTF? stupid kind of fic. I mean, they're all so weird...


Author: Female Shinigami

Disclaimer: People! You want to sue me! Read the fanfic first! Someone would have to be mental to pay me for this sh... um, crap! I'm poor! P-O-O-R!  
The Lawyer: Just say it!   
FS: Ok, ok... GW is not mine. Here. Happy? Now fuck off. to herself Stupid jerk, made me say it again... They're mine! MINE I say! I just need to find the papers to prove it...

Warnings: NOT BETED! (cause I don't have a beta...) PWP, TWT, OOC, my crappy attempts at humor... and I use the 'f' word a few times... no I didn't mean ferret, Andy.

Rating: PG13? I would rather say 15... OMG... I wrote something that is not R or NC17... I think I'm sick...

Summary: It's winter. The G-boys have a few snow fights. Poor, pissed off Wufei. Poor, betaryed Trowa. Quatre with a polaroid. Sulking Duo. OOC Heero who's trying to 'Duuuooo...' his lover. "OMG! WTF? stupid kind of" fic. I mean, they're all so weird...

A/N: This POS popped into my mind while I was reading a completely different FF (one that was happening in summer... ') The fact, that there was a snow-storm outside, and I didn't see a thing, despite the fact that I live in the middle of the capitol city, might have helped a little... R&R Please! 

Snowfight

"It's snowing." Stated Duo who was siting in a chair near to the window, watching the world outside.

"Quick! Give the man a reward!" yelled Wufei, "Of course it's snowing, Maxwell! It's December, for fucks sake!"

"Yeah, Duo, besides it also snowed yesterday." said Trowa "And the day before yesterday..." he added with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"It didn't look this pretty yesterday..." replied the long haired boy in a dreamy ton of voice.

Quatre suddenly closed the book he was reading, put it aside, then got up and went to see what Duo was going on about. He looked in the same direction that Duo was, and let out an amazed sigh. "Oh, Duo you're right! It does look beautiful!"

There was a forest close to the safe-house. The bold trees, that lost their leaves some time ago, were now covered in snow. The sky was getting dark, but the forest seamed to have an surreal, inner glow, that made it look kind of scary and mystic.

"You two are helpless!" announced Wufei, " What's so special about some frozen water?"

"Snow can be a lot of fun, you know Wufei!" snapped Duo coming out of his dreamy state of mind, "But do you even know what 'fun' is Wuffers? Was the word mentioned in your "Dictionary For People Who Have Sticks Shoved Up Their Asses"!"

The chinese teen was ready with a witty response, but shut up, when he suddenly heard Heero speak up.

"We don't really have time for fun, Duo, do we? We're soldiers, not children."

"Yeah, yeah... speak some more maybe one day you'll believe it you're self! Reality check, Heero! We're all still 15! We are children, despite the fact, that yes, we also appear to be soldiers. But we don't have to fight all the time! We can do whatever we fucking please in our free time, and if having fun is what I want, than having fun is what I'm gonna fucking get!"

"And If all of us would think that way, we wouldn't stand a chance to win this war. I don't know about you, but I don't intend to lose it." Heero ended his speech with a glare directed at the American.

Duo glared back, then just grunted and turned back to looking through the window. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he grinned mischievously.

"I bet there's one battle you can't win, Yuy!" said Duo still staring at the amounts of snow that covered the grounds around the house.

"Oh? And what kind of battle could that possibly be?" Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at Duo as if he was mental.

"You'll see, Heero... you'll see..."

"Duo...?"

"Don't talk to me!" Duo opened the doors roughly, slamming them against the wall.

"But..."

"I said, don't talk to me! I don't want to even know you any more! Go away!"

"But Duo..."

"NO! Not this time! I had enough! I hate you!"

"Duo, why are you yelling?" Quatre came out from the kitchen, whipping his hands on a small towel. He dropped the piece of cloth, when he saw the braided boy, though. "Allah, Duo what the hell happened to you!" The long haired boy was all wet and covered in the white snow, his face red from cold.

Duo ignored Quatre and the fact that he was wet, and fell on the couch, bringing one hand to his forehead in a dramatic pose. " Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY? Why does he always have to win? That's NOT FUCKING FAIR! Oh, I'm so hopeless... What am I, compared to Perfection, and what is Perfection, compared to a cucumber? Nothing! That's what it is! I should kill myself, so people wouldn't have to look at the week person that I am! I'm just an human earthworm that is always crawling around the legs of the perfect hen that is Heero Yuy!" Quatre started to cough, not sure if he should laugh or scream from terror, and Heero just sighed helplessly, and went to kneel on the floor at Duos legs.

"Duo, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Go away, you bastard! Leave me alone, so I could wallow in self pity!"

"Duuuooo..."

"Don't Duo me you... you... YOU MEANIE!" When Duo started moaning, and pretending to sob, Heero went to sit on the couch next to him, and cradled the braided boy in his arms. " There, there... Duo, of course you're the best... well maybe not the best, but you're a close second after me."

"Really?"

"Really." Heero kissed the top of Duos head.

"Dear God... what on earth did the two of you drink, smoke or take recently!" asked Trowa. " I want some!"

"I would rather ask who the fuck are you, and where the hell did you bury Duos and Heeros bodies!" said Wufei.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Duo and threw a pillow at them. The other boys left the room laughing like maniacs.

Duo started moaning again.

"Duo, how about I teach you how to throw snowballs, and we can beat Trowa and Wufei in a fight?"

"Only if you promise me that we'll win."

"Oh, we will... and what a victory it will be..."

Wufei was siting on the couch, his feet put in a bowl with hot water.

Duo, Heero and Quatre were looking at some polaroid pictures.

"Check this one out!" yelled Duo, "Wuffers looks like a snowman!"

"Yeah, and on this one Trowa can be recognised only by his bang!" said Heero.

"I made that one righ after Duo had hitten him straight in the face. It's a wonder I managed to do it, by the way, 'cause I was shaking with laughter!"

"Traitor." said the poor boy they were talking about, who was curently huddeld in some blankets, sitting on the floor before the fireplace.

"Love you too, sweete!" replied the blond one.

"I can't believe it Winner, that you helped those two! How could you?"

"Oh stop pouting 'Fei! It's not my fault that your balls werent big enough to hit me!"

"I dont know about yours and Yuy's, but my balls are big enough, thank you wery much." said Wufei. "And I am not pouting" he added after a few secounds.

"I wouldn't be so sure... last time I checked they didn't look so big to me..."

"You did WHAT?"

"Oh, you know... I watched you a couple of times in the shower..."

Wufei just gaped at him.

"I have some realy nice pictures if you want some..."

"I want! I want!" The blond pilot appeared to not only be mischevious, but kinky too.

"Fuck you, Maxwell!" yealled the chiniese boy.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" replied Duo, "I'd rather like for Hee-chan to do it! He has bigger balls!" he added, and then winked at Wufei.

"I'm going to kill you this time, Maxwell!" screamed the-boy-with-smal-balls, and got suddenly up, to catch Duo, who was trying to hide behind Heero.

"Wufei! You're wetting the carpet!" Quatre might have been mischeviou and kinky, but he was also the mother hen ammong them.

"Wuffers, not only do you have tiny balls, but now you pissed on the carped too! Bad boy!" laughed Duo.

"KISAMA! I'm not going to kill you! I'll castrate you!"

And so it went on, in a peacefull safehouse, where five mature boys, who were deffending the lifes of millions of people, were planing and resting before the next mission on which they would again try to win the war, and bring peace to the world.

Duo: And what are we gonna do tomorow, brain?

Heero: The same thing we do everyday, pinkie. We'll try to take over the world!

OWARI! Hehehe...


End file.
